Granatnik
by Tamara0
Summary: Króciutki szut naskrobany telefonem. Gdybolożenie nad pustą paczką po fajkach. Między Prusami a Rosją, bo o Obwodzie Kaliningradzkim.


**Granatnik**

O tym, jak pewna panna wybrała się na wycieczkę krajoznawczą i spotkała dawnego kumpla.

_Listopad 2011_

Nie ma to jak siedzieć bite dwadzieścia minut przy pustej paczce Marlboro. Niebieskiej zresztą – i to tak niebieskiej w swej perfidności, że aż granatowej. I nie byle jak granatowej, bo na tle szarego betonu dworca wyraźnie się kolorek odbijał. Wybuchowo, można by rzec. Bezczelne toto musiało być ze swoje papierosowej natury, że aż tak do oczu skakało. Bezczelne i puste. Chociaż chyba przede wszystkim puste – jak rasowa blondynka.

Ile to już? Dwa…? Nie, wróć. Trzy tygodnie. Trzy długie tygodnie, leci sobie wtorek czwartego. Nie palę TRZY wtorki. To brzmi przerażająco. Już nawet nie dziwnie, dziwiło w pierwszy. Wtorek. Bo od dwóch – ponad! – tygodni tydzień zaczyna sie właśnie we wtorek. Bez fajerwerków – ot tak, po prostu – ale poniedziałek wydaje się tracić na swoim beznadziejnym znaczeniu.

Rany boskie, jak teraz tak się sama rozliczam, to co będzie za kolejne trzy wtorki? A za sześć? A za cholera wie, ile jeszcze, bo zajebiście będzie, jak wytrzymam jeszcze dwa?

Dlaczego nie „jeden"? Dlatego, że zajebistość zaczyna się od dwójki. Lufa jest taka sobie.

Czyli wracamy do fajek…

Miałam przeokropną ochotę wyjść z siebie i potruchtać do pobliskiego – jak mi się wydawało – kiosku i zwyczajnie nabyć drogą kupna paczkę smoły z amoni… Nie, po ostatnich eksperymentach z Iwanem obiecałam, że od chemii organicznej będę się trzymać z daleka. A że od organicznej do nieorganicznej jest bardziej niż blisko to i lepiej ograniczyć się do „papieros" bez żadnych bonusów w definicji.

Ależ razi to słońce… I paczka wciąż tkwiąca na betonie też razi. Nie wykazywała zresztą żadnych ciekawszych ambicji na swoją przyszłość – bo i gdzie miałaby pójść? Sama się do kosza nie pofatyguje, a ja na sprzątanie świata niespecjalnie miałam ochotę. Chyba się przesiądę.

Daleko nie zaszłam, bo aż do tego pieprzonego kiosku. Babcia kioskowa łypnęła na mnie znad wielkich okularów, jakbym uczyniła jej wielką krzywdę, dopraszając się uwagi. Słowo daję – taki wzrok powinien być karalny.

Oj babciu, babciu – gdyby mnie tu nie było, pewnie sporo osób zaklaskałoby uszami ze szczęścia. Byłby to w sumie widok co najmniej komiczny, zważywszy na to, kim byliby klaskający. Miodnie, jak to mówią. Inna rzecz, że sporo osób by należało do grupy zgoła mniej zachwyconej. No dobra, byłoby ich w sumie tyle, że spokojnie bym im mogła paczki na święta rozesłać przed rychłą śmiercią, ale zawsze to więcej niż nikt, prawda? Prawda?! No w sumie tu sama ze sobą bym się chętnie pokłóciła, ale ani mi się chciało, ani w ogóle miało to sens. Sens za to miał fakt, że mieszkańcy mojej parchatej metropolii byliby smutni. Albo przynajmniej nie pialiby z zachwytu – a to już w sumie jest jako taki postęp.

Wróciłam na murek z gazetą. Co prawda na usta jakoś odruchowo cisnęło mi się „sześćdziesiąt sześć czerwone", a finalnie jeszcze bardziej zakorciło, gdy je zobaczyłam za szybą. W dodatku były jeszcze bardziej bezczelne od wybuchowych Marlboro, bo rezydowały obok Black Devili. Niech szlag trafi przydrożne kioski i ich przydrożne wystawki! Tyle szczęścia, że pokorciło i uciekło. Tyle zasranego szczęścia.

Wzięłam Wyborczą. Ani trochę nie chciało mi się czytać, ale do autobusu została mi prawie godzina, a jakoś nie miałam ochoty na zwiedzanie miasta. Zresztą bez żadnego chociażby zarysu, co tu ciekawego można zobaczyć, z paskudnym dla gawiedzi rosyjskim akcentem… Nie, żeby język sprawiał mi trudności – polski znałam równie dobrze, co właśnie rosyjski i powoli zapominany niemiecki. Toć metropolia ma partneruje wielu polskim miastom, a tłumacza przy boku bym nie zdzierżyła. Już chyba bym wolała przejść na migowy-machany.

Mimo wszystko nie za bardzo wiedziałam, czy nawet jest sens gdziekolwiek się ruszać, a jeśli już to w którą stronę. No i mi się ni cholery nie chciało. Wróciłam w to samo miejsce, z którego przylazłam – jakoś tak odruchowo chyba. Ciapnęłam plecak na murek, sama się usadowiłam i postanowiłam zagłębić mimo wszystko w lekturze. I nawet słońce przestało jakoś tak prażyć.

Zabił, postrzelił… Wróć, najpierw postrzelił, skutkiem czego zabił. Ukradł… Zgwałcił…a? Łojeju, nieźle, Łukasiewicz, nieźle…

Filozoficzne rozważania na temat temperamentnych Polek przerwały mi dwa dźwięki. Pierwszy poprzedzał wtaczającego się wreszcie na dworzec niebiesko-białego Autosana. Drugi dźwięk był poprzedzany przez pół dnia. Trochę skwarem, trochę wiatrem, trochę atmosferą o gęstości… Złota? Może platyny?

Nie! Zawracamy! Od fizyki do chemii też niedaleko…

Ale mój bolid mógłby nie zawra… A, on tylko sobie cofa.

Zwlekłam się z murka, ominęłam granat, szurający teraz po betonie pod wpływem wiatru. Autobus ulokował sie przy stanowisku drugim, otworzył drzwi przed zapracowaną matką Polką i jej latoroślami. Znów huknęło, błysnęło, aż mniejsza latorośl podskoczyła i przylgnęła do matczynej nogi. To będzie długa podróż…


End file.
